Love Bug
by Poision-taint
Summary: A series of drabbles between the different couples. The pairings are as follows bbxrae, starxrob, cyxbee and jinxxkf. I may add more couples latter. RxR s'il vous plait. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Hi y'all! This is my first fanfic story ever (well, the first one that didn't just stay in my head). Its just a series of drabbles between the couples. The parings are as follows bbxrae, bxcy, robxstar, jinxkf. I might add more as I go along, and may not always focus on the couples, I don't know yet. Anyways, enjoy and R+R._

_Oh ya, and as you all know, I don't own the teen titans. Otherwise the series would still be running._

Its was just a typical day at the Titan's Tower. Beast boy and Cyborg were playing video games, Raven was reading a book with a cup of her favourite tea and Starfire and Robin were chitchatting about this and that. All was peaceful when suddenly Mas y Menos ran into the room.

"Cyborg, Cyborg! Como estas, mi amigo? Que tal?" The two yelled, jumping on the half robot. The titans stared, confused as to how they had got there.

"Mas, Menos, leave the poor guy alone," A woman said, stepping forth into the room. "Bee," Cyborg laughed, shaking his head at the girl.

"Hey Sparky." She grinned, walking forward to give Cyborg a kiss. "Hope you don't mind about the boys. If I left them in the tower, I'm pretty sure Speedy would have killed them." Mas y Menos covered each others eyes and Beast Boy gapped at their kiss.

"Hey, I'll be out on a date with you, I wont be the one watching them" The teen murmured, stepping back and looking at his girlfriend. Finally, beast boy found his words. Well, sorta.

"What? You two are…like…together? And you…you didn't tell me?" The boy spluttered, staring at his best friend.

"Uh, ya I did grass stain. Two days ago."

"Did not!"

"He did so," Raven snapped, closing her book with a thump. "Your exact words when he told you were 'Nice! Get in there dude!'"

"Oh ya…" Beast boy rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed, "I guess I did…"

"Excuse me," Said Bumble Bee, "Get in there?" The girl took a menacing step forward.

"Wow, easy there Bee." Cyborg looked worriedly at his girlfriend as Beast Boy ran to hide behind Raven, "He doesn't exactly think before he speaks."

"Plus it's Beast Boy," Raven said in her monotone voice, "None of us listen to Beast boy."

"Ya, exactly," Beast boy nodded over his protector's shoulder, "Wait…Hey!"

"Come on Bee, lets go."

"Ok!" Said Bee, "Mas y Menos, you two be good for Star now," She addressed the twins, who were watching the whole scene play out in uncharacteristic silence. "I don't wanna come back and hear that you two caused havoc."

The twins' faces lit up when they herd Starfire would be watching them. "Yay! Señorita Starfire, Señorita Starfire!" They danced around her.

"Have a glorious time friends!" The alien giggled.

"Bye, have fun" Came from all the titans, save Beast boy, as he didn't want to draw attention to himself.

"See ya'll latter" Said Bee as she and Cyborg left the tower.

Walking away, Cyborg looked over at Bumble Bee and asked, "Are you sure it's a good idea to leave Star in charge of those two. I mean, she's not exactly known for keeping things sane…"

"Don't worry about it Sparky. She'll do fine"

A couple of hours latter, the two lovers returned to the tower. They were walking with Cyborg's arms around Bee.

"Ya know what Sparky, I had a lot of fun tonight." The girl smiled up at him.

"Me too." He grinned back, "You should come up for visits more often."

"Or you could come to our place." She said.

"Ya, that would work t- What the hell happened!" He looked up at the room. It was a mess. Tables overturned, papers everywhere, mud and dirt no matter where you looked, Raven, Beast boy and Robin tied to chairs with no means of escape and Mas y Menos and Starfire running around chanting nonsense words.

"Oh hello friend Cyborg and friend Bumble Bee! We are playing the 'Cops and Robbers'"

"That still doesn't explain what happened." Bee said sternly, looking at the two boys.

"Los ladrones están ganando!" The two cried, running around in circles.

_So there you have it. I always loved those two as a couple._

_This was meant to be humorous….I'm not sure how well I captured that…*shrugs*_

_And for those of you who don't know, Mas y Menos say "How are you, my friend? What's up?", "Miss Starfire, Miss Starfire" and "The robbers won". Or, at lest, that's what I think they said…I usually just sleep through Spanish…_

_If you have any ideas for further chapters, just let me know. Also tell me if you think I put the rating too high or low, and just tell me your opinion. And pardon my awful English, it is not my best language :p_

_Poision taint_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey y'all!_

_So stupid me forgot the next chapter to my story at home. Ah well. I'll upload it later but it may take a week or so… Anyways, in the meanwhile I'll just write this. This chapter is RobxStar and they haven't told anyone that they are dating yet, shhh!_

_Enjoy!_

_Oh, and I forever do not own the Teen Titans._

Robin and Starfire were sitting on the couch together. It was just the two of them; the others had gone to the arcade or went to take tea with Jinx. It allowed for the two to enjoy each others company as boyfriend and girlfriend. They had decided not to tell the other titans about their relationship until they were sure it would work out. No need making the other titans uncomfortable if it fell through. Plus, although he never mentioned it to Starfire, Robin wasn't ready for neither the boys' constant teasing nor the "If you hurt her" spiel.

"Robin" Starfire smiled up at him.

"Yea?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Can we do the cuddling?" She requested.

"Of course Star, you're my girlfriend. You don't need to ask. We can do whatever you'd like." They shifted on the couch so that they were cuddled up together, a contented sigh coming from Starfire. They sat in silence for a bit, they didn't need to talk. They just wanted to be with each other, and that was all that mattered.

_My second chapter! I am so proud *wipes away tear* uhhh anyways_

_Man, that was short. I love Starfire. I don't understand why she likes Robin though. He's an ass in my humble opinion. _

_Thank you BerryDrops for your review, and I will most definitely keep that in mind from now on. _

_Also, does "take tea" say in English? _

_Anyways, thank you for reading, please review._

_A tout!_

_Poision-taint._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys!_

_So, I am away from home for the next month or so, so don't expect any regularness with my updates. Sometimes, I'll be able to write three or four chapters in a day, sometimes I won't be able to update at all._

Beast Boy was just lounging on the couch. He was the first one up (for a change), and the Titan Tower was silent. Although he'd never admit it, not that anyone would believe it in the first place, he rather enjoyed the silence. He remembered silence as a time where he wasn't being yelled at. It was his time to think, actually seriously think.

Raven got up and stifled a yawn. The clock read 4:30 am, which was, in her mind, a perfectly acceptable time to wake. She went towards the kitchen, cup of her herbal on her mind, when she saw Beast Boy. He was just sitting there, quiet, not playing games nor watching tv. It….unnerved her. Out of all her friends, Beast Boy was the last to be up at this hour, let alone be sitting so silent. She was a bit worried for him.

"Beast boy?" She asked tentatively.

"Hmm?" He murmured, coming out of his daze. He looked up and thought he saw concern in her eyes but then it was replaced with her usual annoyance.

"Nothing," she said, "Just wondering how it was possible for you to be quiet."

"Hey! I can be quiet. I just chose not to be. Being quiet is boring." 

"I am always quiet."

"Precisely!" He joked.

"Do you even know what that means?" She teased back.

"Hmph. At lest I'm not boring."

"Well excuse me for thinking before I speak." S=Raven said as she turned to get her tea.

"Wait, Raven! I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings! I'm sorry! You're not boring; you are actually fun to be around!" The boy said, not wanting to stop talking with her.

"I wasn't leaving, I wanted some tea." She said, half annoyed and half amused.

"…Oh." He felt like an idiot. "_Remember what Cy said_," He thought to himself, "_Try to stay cool. Wait! He said that if I wanted to pick up girls! I don't wanna pick up Raven…do I_?"

She watched his internal struggle, an amused smile on her face. "Well, while you try to create a coherent thought, I'm going to go make my tea."

"Wait, I'll join you. I think I need some coffee to wake me up." He laughed a bit awkwardly and went to join her.

They sat in the kitchen in silence for a while. Then Raven asked, "What were you thinking about?"

Beast Boy stopped, put his coffee down and looked over at her. He had a far off gaze in his eyes and he went silent again. Not just a quiet silent, but a whole body, stony face type silent. He then shrugged and went back to his coffee. She let it drop, knowing what it was like being pestered.

They sat for a few more minuets before he spoke up, "I was thinking about traveling. I miss it, ya know? I mean, I love it here, but there's just something about not being held to one spot. I dunno."

"Well….Do you want to go back to that type of life?" Raven asked, a bit concerned for her friend.

"I…I don't know…. I mean… maybe?" His voice, tone and posture indicated that he was conflicted. "I…I like to think that no, but there's a part of me that wants to leave."

"I…see." Raven said carefully. If she told him to go, he probably would, but if she said stay, he might resent her later for it. "I…Well, your first reason for leaving was to get away from Mento, right?" He nodded. "But he's not here anymore. And I'm sure Robin wouldn't mind if every once in a while you went for vacation. Plus, if you left, Cy would really miss you. And Star and Robin too. It wouldn't be the same without you." She was scared. She didn't know why, but the idea of him leaving scared her.

The boy mulled it over for a few seconds. "Would you miss me?" he asked, an unreadable expression on his face.

She looked at her green friend. Would she miss him? Duh! She was practically panicked at the idea of him leaving. "_But he doesn't know that. Plus you would never admit it to him."_ She looked back at him, an uncharacteristic seriousness on his face. "Yes. Of coarse I would. You are one of my best friends and life would suck without you here."

"Yes!" The boy yelled, jumping up, his fist punched in the air. "You like me! You like me."

"Good job ruining the mood genius." She said in her usual monotone voice, but secretly she was glad that he was back to being himself.

_Man that was long .Definitely not one of my best works, but whatever *shrugs*_

_Now, time for a serious note. One of my friend's mom has really bad cancer. I personally am not religious, but just in case, if you all could say a little word in your prayers for her, I would greatly appreciate it. _

_As always R+R and I would love suggestions._

_Aufwiedersten,_

_Poision Taint_


	4. Chapter 4

_Yo! _

_I'm very wide awake at the moment, so I decided to write another chapter or so. Although (and yes, I realise how pathetic this may seem considering I've only written 3 chapters.) I am running out of ideas. Hmm. So, ya know, if you gave me an idea or a request, I'll have more to write. Hint hint. _

_Haha, anyways_

_Enjoy! _

The Titans were all sitting in front of the tv. It was a lazy kind of day, and every body in Jump City were hiding in their homes. All was as usual when they received a call from titans east.

"Hey y'all!" Bumble Bee's cheerful voice came over the sound system. "How are things there?"

"Hot" Beast boy moaned, sinking to the floor. The other titans all nodded in agreement, making Bee laugh a bit.

"Well it's nice up here, why don't you guys come for a visit?" She smiled, "I'm sure Kid Flash wouldn't mind brining you guys, or maybe you could come in the T-Jet."

"That sounds like a marvellous idea!" Starfire cheered.

"This isn't an attempt to get Starfire to babysit again, is it? Because if it is, count me out." Robin narrowed his eyes at the girl on screen. He didn't want to get tied up again by Mas y Menos.

"Well…Hehe." Was all Bee said, an embarrassed look on her face.

"No. No way. Not a chance. No way in hell." Beast boy was backing away from the screen, shaking his head. "Last time, those three forced me to become a horse for their stupid game and then tied me up. It's not happening."

"Ah, come on guys! Cy and I never get a chance to go out! Back me up here Cy!"

"I have to agree with them. I don't know what those kids did to my computers, but it took me forever to clean it up."

"Look, guys, how about I leave Raven in charge of the kids. I'm sure she wont let them get away with anything"

"What?" She looked up from her book and glowered at Bee. "I am not watching those kids."

"Come on Raven, it'll be easy. They will listen to you no matter what. Please?" Cyborg pleaded to his friend, wanting to be with his girlfriend so badly.

Raven looked at all the faces. It wasn't that she was worried that she'd get tied to a chair again because she was only doing that to appease Starfire. She didn't want to be bothered by two of the most annoying kids in the world. "…fine" Was all she said, which made Cyborg, Bumble Bee and Starfire cheer.

An hour later, the Titans had arrived at their colleges' tower. After explaining the rules to Mas y Menos (who were very upset that Starfire wouldn't be babysitting), Bee and Cyborg left to go to dinner.

They did the typical date, going to the movies and then to dinner. They laughed, smiled and kissed. They were driving back when Bumble Bee asked Cyborg to stop. He looked out her window and saw a beautiful park all abloom. They smiled at each other and then got out.

They walked, hand in hand, the cool summer air caressing their faces and the smell of lilac wafting through the air. It was perfect. Eventually, they sat down on a bench overlooking the shore of a little duck pond. Bumble Bee shivered slightly and Cyborg wrapped his arm around her to try to warm her up. She leaned into his chest and sighed contentedly.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She murmured, looking at the serine park.

"Yea," he said, eyes only on her. She glanced up at him and gave him a heart-stopping smile. He looked down into her eyes, an almost serious look on his face which made her laugh a little. And then Cyborg closed the distance between then and kissed her, a long, sweet kiss. Bumble Bee went to shift her weight and then they were tumbling down the hill.

They got back to the tower. This time there wasn't the utter chaos they had first found it in. Starfire was playing quietly with the kids, Raven was sitting nearby, reading her book and the boys were playing a game of cards. Their friends glanced up and 7 pairs of eyebrows shot up, aside from Raven, who went back to reading.

"Hi guys" Bumble Bee said cheerfully, walking in.

A few more moments of silence followed until Beast Boy asked "Why are you two covered in feathers?"

_I did say it was a duck pond. _

_Anyways, to Crazynerd. I am sorry I didn't say anything to you the first time. Thanks for your comments, it bolstered my confidence. _

_SwampBandit, thank you very much!_

_And Concolor44, thank you. In my head, I had seen it more as a "Ill let you tie me up if you stop nagging me" type deal. Plus, I let her have her book, so she was happy ^_^ And I am a mess of languages. My first language was German, but I stopped speaking that at 7 and am only just relearning it now. My father spoke English to me and as did all my peers, but my education (and more comfortable language) was French. I've always felt that my English grammar and spelling was bad because I had had minimal education in that respect. I am Canadian, although I live in the west. So yes, you may have your chocolait. And thank you for subscribing ^_^_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey y'all. I don't know bout you guys, but dear lord, its hot round here. Our air-conditioning broke so I finally went to get myself a fan. It doesn't do much good cept for moving the air around. _

_. So this is a BB and Rae chapter. It is right safter my first chapter. So without further ado, I give you BBEAASST BOOY ANND RAAVVENN! Duhdunuhu_

_And, as always, I don't own, nor never will own, the teen titans._

Raven was sitting in one of the small rooms in titans tower. There were so many nooks and crannies that were never used, she figured why not take over one as her own personal library. She was enjoying her newest book when she herd his voice calling her.

"Raaaaveeeen! Raaavvenn!" Beast Boy shouted in his annoying voice. Raven snapped her book shut. She seemed to be doing a lot of that lately and she didn't like it. Getting up, she decided to confront him away from her little hide away. It was her last BB free zone, seeing as he had no qualms about pounding on her door until she answered. She got up and went to find him.

Beast boy was wandering around the third floor. He had wanted to talk to raven since yesterday but the kids had tied him up before he got the chance. So he went to check all her usual hang outs but couldn't find her. When he brought it up to Cyborg, he mentioned something about the third floor so Beast boy decided to look there. "What a creepy place," He thought, "No wonder why Raven likes it down here."

"What do you want Beast Boy?" Raven grumbled, right behind the teen. He jumped, screamed like a little girl and when he realised it was Raven he rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed over his reaction.

"Hey Rae, you scared me there," Beast boy said. Silence was all that came from Raven, irritated that he interrupted her reading. "OOOkkk, this is awkward," He chuckled nervously.

"What do you want?" Raven repeated, more irritated.

"Oh, right, that. I uhh, I wanted to say thank you is all."

"For?"

"For helping save me from the wrath of Bee." Beast boy said over-dramatically.

Raven rolled her eyes, but felt a little embarrassed. "First off, you are being overdramatic, secondly she might have zapped you a few times but nothing worse would have happened, thirdly I was the one who brought it up in the first place and lastly I did nothing more for you then I would anybody else." She finished her long spiel and glanced over at her friend. She thought she saw his face droop a little and felt guilty. "Damn it! What is it about this boy that makes me feel like…this?" She thought to herself.

"'Sokay Rae. I know. I still just wanted to thank you." He smiled at the girl.

"Don't call me Rae."

"Ok _Rae_ven." He received a glower for that. They stood there for a few seconds before he thought of something to bring up.

"What are you doing down here? I mean, its kinda dark and scary looking."

"I was trying to get away from you for some peace and quiet." She thought that maybe if she was mean to him, she would stop feeling guilty. Not that it worked much.

"Oh. Ok." The teen looked down before trying again. "So whatcha reading?"

"A book."

"What kind of book?" She just shrugged.

"Oh. Well… I guess I'll go then…" The boy murmured, visibly put out. That was all it took for Raven.

"Beast boy, wait" She called after him. Her friend looked back, hopeful. "Come one," She said, "I want to show you something."

He followed her to her book nook. He looked around, never having seen so many books in his life, mostly because he avoided them at all costs, but still. He gave Raven a huge grin, glad that she was willing to show him this place. To his surprise, she grinned back.

"Raven, did you just smile?" He asked, shocked.

"Contrary to popular belief, I can smile." She said, a bit annoyed, " Now, please don't tell the others about this place?"

"Ya, no problem. Hey, do you mind if I come down every once in a while to read these….booky thingies?"

"Well…." She said, reluctantly. All she had to do was look at the hope in his face and then she knew she couldn't refuse. "OK. But that means you have to be quiet, don't break anything, don't touch anything without permission and do not annoy me."

"Deal!" The boy exclaimed, "So I guess this will be the Rae and BB hang out from now on in"

"…don't push it" The empath said, holding back a small smile.

Beast boy smiled at her as he went to leave the room. He was almost out the door when Raven called after him.

"Oh, and Beast Boy…..You're welcome" She said, referring to their earlier conversation. He turned and beamed at her. She couldn't help but to smile back.

_I feel as if I've created Raven OOC…what do you think?_

_And now a word to my reviewers!_

_Horrorchik25: Thank ya! And here you go. I hurried as fast as I could._

_Crazynerd: Ya know what; I think the Titans should open a babysitting service. It would be hilarious to see them try to take care of kids. And good luck trying to convince raven. Cybee are probabl one of my favourite couples and people deff need to write more. And I will most definitely send them to the carnival. Thanks!_

_Loveteentitans: You have a pretty good start to your story. One thing I find is that stories with humour, even just a little bit, tend to be my favourites so I would try to incorporate it too. And thanks for the review!_

_And last but not least Bearrose: Thanks so much. I do love hearing that my stories are sweet. And thank you for adding me to your favourites._

_Ta ta for now_

_Poision taint_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys! As suggested by __SimplePlanFan22, I shall attempt a Flinx chapter. I say attempt, so bear with me._

She was soaked to the bone. Not that this was unusual for her, or, not at lest in recent days, but she still despised it, no matter how many days she spent in the rain. Ever since _he_ convinced her to betray her team, this was her life. She still went back to that day every once in a while.

"_You don't belong here anymore. We don't want you anymore. You helped those pit sniffers. We don't care about you anymore"_

Those were the last words to her from her team before they cut her out of their life forever. And now here she was, walking back to a park bench to try to get some sleep. It was all _his _fault. She swore that if she saw him again, she would kill him.

Reaching the park, she wandered over to her bench. She slept mostly outside, every once in a while she would squat in an abandoned home, but she always ended up back here. Looking at the sky, she sighed and picked up an old newspaper to use as a blanket. She hoped that she didn't get sick, because heaven knows she couldn't afford to go to the doctor.

She had closed her eyes and was about to drift off when she herd it. She sat up, eyes livid as she stared at the man. "_You_" she spat poisonously

"Hey Jinx. Love the look." Kid flash laughed lightly as he took in her soaked form.

"You did this to me! It's all your fault that my team rejected me! I swear to you Kid Flash, I am going to kill you" She screeched. "And here you are, mocking me! I can't believe you!"

"Look, I'm sorry. This never was my intention. In fact, I didn't realise until I saw you that this is what happened." He said, genuinely sorry. Jinx, however, wouldn't have any of it. She sent some of her blasts his way, but he managed to dodge them. She sent a few more half-hearted shots his way until she became too weak to do anymore damage. She fell to the ground, drained completely.

"Go. Please, just leave me here. I don't…I can't" she gasped out. Her head hung, she waited to hear his retreating footsteps, but he surprised her by holding out his hand. She looked up, hope and awe in her eyes at the boy and after a moment's hesitation, she slowly put her hand in his.

He drew her up next to him and ran to his apartment. Setting her down next to the fire place, he wrapped her in all the blankets he could spare and started the fire. She shivered slightly and looked around his living room. It looked like the life of a hero did pay. The room was comfortably furnished and very sharp looking. It was obviously the penthouse apartment, seeing as to how big the room was.

Kid Flash had started making her chicken noodle soup and drawing a bath. He felt bad for his roll in her unfortunate adventure and decided he was going to make it up to her the best he could. After the soup was ready, he poured it into two bowls and walked over to where Jinx was sitting. He handed her one bowl and a spoon and took the other. She gobbled it down, starved and Kid Flash went to get her another one. She took her time with this one and they both sat there in silence, enjoying each other's company. After finishing a third bowl, the only soup left was Kid Flash's. She was eying it hungrily and after a sigh, he handed her the rest.

After she finished, he looked over at her and asked "How are you know?"

"I'm full, but I am still so cold."

"It's cause your clothes are wet. Come on, I have a warm bath waiting." He said as he led her to the bathroom. She looked at it, again surprised at how opulent it looked. The tub was big enough for several people and was a Jacuzzi. The shower had three different shower heads, all with different proposes, as well as massage heads. Just off the bathroom there was a spa area.

"Make sure you don't fall asleep. That tub is deep enough to drown in." Was all he said as he closed the door. She crawled into the bath gratefully and relaxed for the first time in forever.

Jinx stayed in there for over an hour, with Kid Flash checking up every once in a while to make sure she was awake. She finally got out when the water started to get cold and wrapped herself in the large towels. When she left the bathroom, he handed her a pair of his old flannel pyjamas and they sat down next to the fire together. He looked over at her. Her face was dark and brooding.

"Whacha thinking about?" He asked her, a lazy grin on his face. She looked over at him and then, to his horror, started crying. _"Oh god! Oh no! She's crying! Did I say something? What do I do, what do I do?" _He panicked, watching the tears drip down her face. He reached out a hand and patted her on the back awkwardly (A/N think Sheldon off Big Bang Theory). "There there? It'll be alright? I'm here?" He said in a questioning way. This, to his terror, just made her cry more as she clung to him and buried her face in his shoulder. "Please stop crying. Please Jinx, you're too pretty to cry. It's alright, please stop crying" He pleaded with her. He started kissing her forehead and brushing back her hair, hoping to comfort her. Her crying slowed a bit and he figured that it was working. He cupped her face in his hands and pulled her back to look in her eyes. "S'okay, you can stop crying now" He murmured against her cheek and started kissing that too. Jinx had calmed down and whispered "Flash" before their lips met. They sat like that for a few seconds and Jinx tentatively raised a hand to put against his cheek. He pulled her closer for a second before they broke apart, their foreheads together. "See?" He asked "It's all right." He gave her a warm smile, which she returned. He went to brush her hair behind her ear and got his fingers tangled in a knot. They laughed awkwardly.

"I'll be back in a flash" He said, wiggling his eyebrows at her. She rolled her eyes, but laughed anyways. He ran off to grab a brush. Brush in hand, he sat down behind her to remove the tangles.

"I can do that" She offered reluctantly.

"No" He murmured in her ear. "I got this. I want to do it." And with that, she settled back against him, a contented sigh escaping her lips.

They stayed like that for hours. When he was done brushing, they just talked about everything. He made her laugh a lot, and every time he light up. By the end of the evening, all of the sadness escaped her eyes. When she started to fall asleep, he got her up and guided her to the bed, kissed her brow and, like a gentleman, went to go sleep on the couch.

She woke up as soon as he left the room. She shivered as if she was cold again and tried to fall back asleep. Without him, however, she found that she couldn't. She crept out of the bedroom and walked over to the couch. When he heard her stop in front of him he opened an eyebrow inquisitively.

"I can't sleep." She explained to him.

"Aww, does Jinxy need lil old me beside her to sleep." He laughed as he sat up, leaning on his arm. She glared at him and turned around to storm back in the room when he said "Wait. I'm sorry. I'll be there in a jiffy." He said as he jumped up, swept her in his arms and ran to the bedroom. "Told ya so." Was all he said as he put her down. She rolled her eyes and punched him lightly. A few seconds later, they fell asleep in each others' arms.

The next morning, Kid Flash woke up to a flurry of movement. He saw Jinx getting ready to leave and raised an eyebrow at her. She looked over at him "Good, you're awake. I'm going. Thanks for your hospitality" She said grudgingly as she made her way to the door. She hesitated for a moment and Kid Flash piped up "Ya know, you can stay if you'd like."

_I know that's not how it happened, but that's how it happened in my mind. _

_For those of you who don't know, a Jiffy is __33.3564 picoseconds._

_Ahhh man. This chapter took forever (like, two hours). I just couldn't concentrate. I'm not sure how it turned out, but whatever. _

_And now to my reviewers:_

_Concolor44: I just noticed your username isn't spelt with a u. Ya, poor Beast Boy. Doesn't help that he didn't have the best childhood either. But that's just his personality for you. Thanks for reviewing._

_SimplePlanFan22: Thanks! I tried, just for you. Think it was long enough?_

_Horrorchik25: It is done! And you are very welcome. Thanks for reviewing!_

_And Crazynerd: They definitely do. And he most definitely will. They will kiss, even if I must force them (ok, it would be kinda hard to force them since they are cartoon characters) And thanks on both accounts!_

_A tout!_

_PoisionTaint_


	7. Chapter 7

Starfire and Robin were lounging on her bed. It was a Saturday evening and the other titans were busy. Raven and Best Boy had disappeared somewhere and Bumble Bee was up, which meant that her and Cyborg were off on a date. That left the two of them alone, free to be girlfriend and boyfriend without worrying about being walked in on. Robin was lying on Starfire's stomach and they were listening to his iPod, occasionally making small talk, but mostly just enjoying being together.

"_We bring the women and the cars and the cards out, Lets have a toast a celebration get a glass out, And we can do this until we pass out_" Wafted up from the stereo. Robin moved to change the song, but Starfire stopped him. "Do not change the song, I enjoy this song very much" She said lazily and he raised his eyebrows at her.

"You like rap?" He asked, amused.

"Mhmmm." She cracked an eye and looked down at her boyfriend. He looked up at her and crawled next to her. They laid like that for a bit and started cuddling. Which eventually lead to kissing. Tentatively Starfire reached up her hand and, after faltering for a moment, she went to take off his mask. He drew in a breath and withdrew.

"I..I am sorry" She looked down, embarrassed under his gaze. She knew she was risking it to try to take off his mask, but she also knew she had to try. All Starfire hoped at the moment was that he wouldn't be too upset.

All of the titans knew that his identity was a big thing for Robin. As far as they knew, only one person knew his true identity, and that was Batman. And there had been many an occasion that he stormed off in anger because they were bugging him about it.

"No…It's ok." Starfire looked up at her boyfriend, shocked. "You're right. You are my best friend in the world and my girlfriend. If I can't trust you, then who can I trust?" He said as he reached up to pull of his mask.

Starfire stared at him, eyes wide open. He laughed sheepishly and ran a hand through his hair, looking down. He gave her a grin and she jumped forward to touch his face. Her hands explored every crevice that was previously covered by his mask. He closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation. Finally, when she was satisfied, she looked into his piercing blue eyes. "Robin" She cooed lovingly and he shook his head at her.

"No, Richard. Richard Grayson." He said. They smiled at each other. A few moments later, Richard looked over at her and said, "So Star. What's your real name?" A small smirk formed on his face.

"Koriand'r" She said proudly.

"Is it ok if I call you Kori?" He asked.

"Of coarse Robin, that would be most wonderful. And may I call you Richard?"

"Yea. You can also call me Dick. Or sexy." He added as an afterthought, grinning.

"Ok _Dick_." She said proudly. "Now, if I remember right, we were interrupted in our pervious activities." She gave him a devilish grin.

"_Man." _He thought, _"This girl may just kill me."_

_Ok, I know it's bad. I promise to make it up to you guys next chapter. And I know it's really short. And if you are confused about the rap thing, I am too. _

_Concolor44: Thanks so much! And I will be making more chapters like that, but I need time for those ones, which, sadly, I don't have much of. And ya, I have had my hair brushed by my boyfriend before. A few of the situations are based on things that have happened to me haha. _

_So. Again, I apologize. I will have an awesome next chapter though, I swear it!_

_Poisiontaint_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey guys! I pinky promise to make this one longer! This is a BBRae chap. Man, this is my eighth chapter. _

_I don't think I actually need to tell you all that I don't own the titans, so I won't._

They were sitting in the book nook, or the super awesome secret hangout, as Best Boy liked to call it. The two of them had been spending a lot of time in there together. Sometimes they'd talk, but they mostly just read. To both of their surprise, they found that Beast Boy actually liked reading and he had a talent for it. He zoomed through a couple of the classics and was now reading 1984 by George Orwell. He often visited Raven's personal library, but never alone. He refused to be down there without her because it was "Just wrong" according to him. Raven, although she would never admit it, felt the same way. She had come down on occasion without her green friend, but found that she couldn't concentrate on her books.

The first few times that he had come to read with her drove her crazy. First there were the ceaseless questions. "How did you make this without us knowing?" "Where did you find all these books?" "Do they even make these many books?" "Which book is your favourite?" "Don Quixote? What kind of name is that?" "Why does this lady have an A sown to her dress?" "How can he still hear the heart? The guy is dead, isn't he?" And then there were the needless comments. "Hey! That's that book that all the serial killers love!" "Hey! War and Pieces! I watched that show! Wait, never mind, it's not War and Pieces." "What a creepy looking dog. I bet I could turn into that dog." "That girl's hair is the same colour as the French Flag." "That guy has a cat on his head. Doesn't he know that black cats are bad luck?" There also were the terrible jokes "What did the fisherman say to the card magician? Pick a cod, any cod." "What's the dojo master's favourite drink? Kara-tea"

Finally, Raven could handle it anymore. "Shut up and read!" She shouted as she tossed Animal Farm at him.

"Ok, fine, fine, I'm reading. Jeez, why are you so grumpy?" Was all he said as he sat down on one of Raven's chairs. A few minutes later and he was completely engrossed. Raven looked up, wondering why he was being silent and her eyes widened in shock. He looked up, shrugged at her and asked "What? It's a good book." And then went back to the book. That was a few weeks ago.

It was a warm Tuesday afternoon and Beast boy was irritated. He needed to get out of the Tower and have some fun. He slammed his book down and yelled "God damnit!" Raven looked up, shocked.

"What's the matter?" She said, eyes wide at his outburst.

"I need to get some fresh air. I feel like I'm going to explode if I don't go do something." He growled in frustration.

"Well then go do something" Raven said, looking back at her book. "And don't throw my books around."

"What? Oh, sorry." He said, picking the book up and dusting it off, "I know! I wanna go to the fair!" He said excitedly.

"Riight. Have fun with that." She said in a monotone while returning to her book.

"No way! You hafta come with me! I can't just go alone!"

"No."

"Come on Rae! You know you want to. Plus I know you don't wanna stay here alone. And it'll be fun! Pleasepleaseplease?"

"…No."

The boy then jumped up and pushed her book aside. He put his hands on either side of her chair and leaned really close to her. "Please?" He said, giving her the face. "It'll be fun, I promise. Plus you know you love hanging out with me."

"….You have two seconds to back off before I send you to another dimension." She said, anger flashing in her eyes. She was flustered by the fact that they were so close, their faces, and lips, mere centimetres apart. He didn't seem to notice though.

He stepped back and sighed, his face falling. "Ok, fine. I knew it wasn't going to happen anyways." There was a defeated note in his voice as he sat back down to read his book, ears drooping.

"…Fine." Raven said, the guilt finally breaking her.

His ears perked up instantly. "Really?" He said, excitement in his voice.

"I may be mean at times, but I'm not that mean." Was all she said as a half smile formed on her face.

"Yes!" He yelled, pumping his fist in the air. "You won't regret this."

An hour later they pulled up to the boardwalk. He got out and opened her door for her. She was surprised by the gesture, but shook it off quickly.

The fair was busy, but not uncomfortably so. They went up to the booth shaped as a clown and bought two wristbands. They got a few looks, but most didn't recognize the heroes out of their uniforms.

"Soo…what do you want to do first?" He asked, the first to break the silence.

"Let's do the haunted house." She said with a wicked grin forming on her face. She knew that Beast Boy hated it.

"Uhh…ok." He gulped, walking towards the ominous house. His pulse was racing and he felt like he was going to faint, but he would do it to impress Raven. They waited in line for what seemed like forever before they could finally entre the building. The screams and yells of other young people could be herd as they walked through the gates.

"Haaaavvee a gooouuhd time." The attendee said as they walked past him. Raven thought it was lame, but it seemed to freak out her green friend even more. They wandered through the first hall, the lights dim in order to add to the ambiance. They turned and wandered down the second hall, different scenes set up. The rooms were dirty, poorly lit and stale smelling. After a few feet down the corridor, a vampire like creature popped out at the two. Beast Boy yelped and his behind Raven.

"My hero." She said sarcastically as he peered out from behind her. Seeing what it was he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. They continued down the hall when a white figure flashed past them. He screamed and hid back behind Raven, whose only reaction was to jump slightly. Feeling him clutch the back of her shirt, she rolled her eyes and said "Come on scaredy cat."

Slowly but surely, the two made it past the first part of the house of horrors. They then got into the small carts that would take them through the second half. They sat down in the sketchy looking carts and looked at the attendee nervously. "Keep your hands and feet in the cart at all times." Was all he said as they lurched forward.

The first leg of the journey was mild. "_Well, this isn't too bad" _He thought, too early. Their cart lurched to a stop and they looked at each other, confused. Then it felt like the floor melted from beneath them. They screamed and clutched the other as they hurdled to what they thought was their imminent death. The cart stopped suddenly on a lower level and continued on their journey. They looked at one another, eyes wide, before they realised hpw close they were. They jumped apart and blushed. Then when they saw their surroundings they jumped together again. It was a room covered in realistic blood, and dead bodies laying everywhere.

By the time they got out of there, they both felt like never sleeping again. They were still clutching one another and they had a look of horror in their eyes. They went to sit on a nearby bench and calm down a bit. "That was the scariest thing ever." Beast boy said and Raven nodded in agreement.

A few minuets later they got up. They continued down to the midway. Remembering a previous trip to the fair, he asked her "Do you still have that chicken I won you?"

"Uh, no. I lost it." She lied and blushed. She actually slept with it every night, but she would never admit to it.

"Ok, I'll just have to win you a new one." Was all he said as he walked up to the nearest vendor. After paying his five dollars, Beast Boy stood, eyeing the bottles he was supposed to knock down. With extraordinary precision he fell them once, twice, three times. The vendor asked the two which one they wanted, and Raven pointed to the giant gorilla (which looked a lot like a certain somebody). She looked down with a small smile as he dragged her along to the Zipper. Then to the rollercoaster. And then the drop of doom. And don't forget the wheel of fire, the gravitron, the swing of the century and the swinging ship. They laughed and screamed and had the time of their lives.

The two friends went to rest for a moment on another bench. Spotting a cotton candy vendor, he asked Raven if she would like some and she nodded yes. She sighed in contentment as she watched him walk away. _"What an awesome date this is. Wait. Did I just say date? No, no, it's not a date. Is it? Do I want it to be a date?"_ She thought, confused. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" She repeated a few times to calm herself as Beast Boy returned with the cotton candy. She thanked him and looked down, only to look back up when she her him gasp.

"Oh wow." He said, looking at the brilliant sunset. And she had to agree. Brilliant oranges, reds, purples and hints of blues lit up the light over the ocean. They sat in awe and suddenly, so quickly that if you blinked you would miss it, they saw the famous green flash.

"Ya know," Beast Boy looked over at Raven, "They say that if you look into the Green Flash long enough, it'll give you the power to read souls." He said mysteriously.

"Who told you that nonsense?" She gave him a look.

"An old sailor in Singapore." He grinned at her, "He also believed that the world was round, but who knows? Maybe it's true." He then spotted the bumper cars and his face lit up. "Come on, we gotta do these." He said as he dragged her along. She rolled her eyes and followed.

After being established in her car, she started to drive around. _"Ok, this isn't so bad." _She thought before getting rammed by Beast Boy. She glared at him and he gave her a smirk. _"Oh, it's so on." _She gritted her teeth as she rammed him just as hard. For the next little while, the only thing on their minds was hitting the other. The rest of the bumper car goers stayed as far out of their way as possible because they realized how quickly their game was escalating, even if the teens didn't. Bystanders stopped and stared at the two as the slammed one another against the wall. Eventually the ride stopped and the two meet up, laughing themselves to tears. Beast Boy had to use Raven to support himself.

They made their way over to the Ferris wheel, every once in a while bursting into laughter. They sat down and leaned back, gazing out over the fairgrounds.

"Look." Beast boy pointed to the sky, "First star. Make a wish." They both thought of what to wish for and made it. Raven was conflicted between two wishes, but eventually went with having better control of her powers. Beast boy's wish was for Raven to laugh more often like the way she was now.

Raven glanced over at her friend and asked "last time you went to the fair was with Terra, right?"

"Yeah. But I'm over it now. I mean, I did really like her, and a part of me always will, but I'm over it now. Best let sleeping dogs lie." He said, looking out at the night sky.

Raven looked at him, an eyebrow raised. "You actually know what that expression means?" She asked, incredulously.

"Hey! I'm not that stupid!"

"True, but you are stupid."

"Hey!" She laughed at his wounded expression and shook her head at him. They smiled at each other, until they noticed it was their turn to get off.

On the way home they made idle chitchat, talking about the books that they both had read and such. Beast Boy walked her to her room, gorilla in hand and stood awkwardly at the door.

"Well…Good night." He said, smiling a bit embarrassed at her.

She gave a half smile and leaned in to hug him. They hugged for what seemed like an eternity, way longer then a normal friend hug. "I had fun." She said into his ear as she pulled back. "Good night, and thanks for making me come with you." She said as she turned into her room and closed the door. He stood there for a minute and pumped his fist back into the air and mouthed "Yes!" before heading back towards his room. As for Raven, she set the gorilla down next to her chicken and fell into a deep sleep.

_Ok! Thanks to crazynerd for the idea for this chapter. Man, this took a long time to write. __5 pages in Word. If you haven't read 1984, go do so now. And I will give a shout out to anyone who can name all the references I made to the books._

_I don't know if that would be how Beast Boy would actually react if he's restless, but I know that's how I act. And Raven might be a bit ooc, but ahh well._

_That is the actual legend of the green flash, just so ya'll know._

_Funny story to share. Well, ok, not that funny, but I'll share anyway. So I don't know if any of you have been to Galaxy land in West Edmonton Mall, but in there they have this haunted house. So when I was seven I decided to go with my Dad. He tried to convince me not to, saying that I would find it too scary, but we went anyways. So not even two seconds down the first hall this puppet pops out at us, and I was so scared that I hid my face in his shirt and refused to look. We met up with this group of teenage girls who were also terrified out of their wits so them, my dad and I all went out the emergency exit. Then I got ice cream._

_Bearrose: Sorry for not replying sooner! There is no excuse on my part. And I will. Thanks!_

_Horrorchik25: You're welcome. And I most definitely will. Thanks!_

_Maxandfang101: They are, aren't they? And thanks for favoriteing me!_

_Until next time,_

_Poision-taint_


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey, Starfire, can I uhh…talk to you for a second?" Raven said, sounding a bit nervous. She had been extremely quiet all day, as in beyond her usual silence.

"Certainly." Sartfire quipped as she flew from the couch towards the hall. They had all been sitting on the couch watching an action film before Raven had spoke up. They guys watched the two fly away.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Beast Boy asked curiously and his two companions just shrugged and turned back to the tv.

Back in the hall, Raven and Starfire stood facing each other. "What is it you require?" Starfire asked cheerfully, smiling at her friend.

"I uhh…Well, I was wondering…I mean…" She hesitated. _"Damn, what's wrong with me? Just ask already! Jeez." _"AreyouandRobintogether?" She rushed, looking down quickly.

"I…Pardon?" Sartfire gasped, eyes wide. She looked back at the door, making sure it was closed. "No! Why?"

"Weeell…The yesterday, while I was reading, I was pulled into Robin's head, because of the bond, you know? And I saw me…I mean him, and you making out and I was just wondering if you two…you know…" Raven was blushing and looking at anything but Starfire.

"I…How much did you see?" Starfire narrowed her eyes at her friend. It may have been an accident, but she still felt a bit violated.

"Not much. I was distracted soon after and then went out for the rest of the evening." Raven held back a smile at the memory of the fair, but soon returned to the matter at hand.

"Oh…Well…Uh…Yes, you did see Robin and I together. We…Uh well, we are the dating. I would appreciate it greatly if you do not tell anyone however."

"Why not? And how long have you two been dating?"

"We have not told anyone in case it doesn't work out. And we have been together for little over a month."

"If it's been more then a month, then you two are definitely going to stay together. And you should have told me, at lest. I wouldn't be stupid about it." Raven said, sounding a bit hurt.

"I am sorry. It is quite the relief to have confided in somebody though." She said with a little giggle.

"So what's it like, being together?" Raven was a little curious. She never understood why their culture was so obsessed with it.

"It is a joyous feeling! When we are together, it is like we understand each other better then anyone else in the world." Starfire grinned. "You know though, correct?"

"How would I know?" She furrowed her brow at her friend.

"Well, I thought…you and beast boy…" She looked down, just as embarrassed as Raven was before.

"I….what?" Raven stared at her friend in shock. "No. No! Beast boy and I are just friends, nothing more."

"Oh! I beg your pardon! I just thought…Well when you are with him, you are as happy as you were with Melchior." She said with a wince.

"I…I never thought of it that way. It's only because him and I are both friends." Raven paused for a moment. _"Is it possible for him and I? No, don't be foolish. You hardly stand him on the best of days."_

"You and I are friends, yet we never act that way." The teen said quietly. "But enough on that subject. It is making you the uncomfortable, no? Let us talk of other things."

"Ok, so how did he first ask you out?" Raven was grateful for Stafire not pushing the subject.

"Oh! Well, you see…"

A couple minuets later, the girls walked back into the room, laughing. Starfire sat down next to her boyfriend and Raven sat down between Beast Boy and Robin. The two tried to get back into the movie, but when they glanced over at each other they burst into a fit of giggles (Raven giggling is quite a site to see). The boys looked at one another, confused. All at once they shrugged and turned their attention back to the film.

_Ok, I know, not the best and super short. I will get back to posting quicker though, I have just been soo busy. Plus I've been having bad writers block. I'm sorry guys!_

_Horrorchik25: Sorry it took so long! Thanks so much!_

_HeartbrokenTeen: Wow! Thanks for alerting and favouriting! _

_MaxandFang101: That it does, that it does. And I probably still would try to leave like that haha! You're welcome and thanks!_

_Concolor44: Thanks for favoriting! And she probably would buuut it was more fun to write it like that. Thanks!_

_Wootwooot123: Thanks for favoriting!_

_Crazynerd: Thanks, that's so sweet!_

_Bearrose: Haha nice! I wish my friends were like that. And I'm sorry for taking so long. Thanks!_

_SimplePlanFan22: Thanks!_

_Thanks for reading! R+R s'il vous plait! And as always, suggestions are appreciated!_

_Poision-Taint_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey guys! SO I went to see the new harry potter movie. And may I say IT'S AWESOME! So go watch it and if you do I shall….Idk, I'll do something. Sorry it's taking me so long between updates. I just haven't had time nor ideas. Anyways, without further ado, I give you my 10__th__ chapter._

Their relationship was bizarre, to say the least. They had an unspoken agreement not to talk about it, for fear of ruining it all. They avoided talking about anything that could aggravate the other. It was like walking on egg shells.

The two were sitting on the couch listening to some music when he just couldn't take it anymore.

"Damn it Jinx!" He yelled, "We can't keep doing this!" She jumped at his outburst, but recovered quickly.

"Whatever are you talking about, Flash?" She feigned innocence. Jinx refused to look at him because she knew that then he'd get what he wanted. She was pulling at the fabric of her dress.

"THIS. We can't keep acting as if nothing is going on. You know something's going on, I know that something is going on, but we refuse to address it. And it's killing me." He got up and walked over to the girl he liked. She finally looked up at him and regretted it immediately. She felt awful for making him this upset, but was so worried about being hurt.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said quietly, still trying to deny the truth.

"Jinx, come on. Don't you feel it? Feel this? Or am I just going crazy?" He sounded scared. He was scared of loosing her, but he knew if they didn't address it soon, it would just get worse.

She stayed quiet for a long time. She was still trying to decide what to say. "I…no, you're imagining things. There is nothing between us." She said coldly. She then looked up at him. His face was stony and he refused to look at her.

"So I'm crazy? Fine then." He was angry. He was hurt. And it killed her to hear it.

"Flash, I-"

"No. Don't bother. Not matter what you say, it won't make it better. Go. Just leave. I don't want to see you."

"Flash, please…" She pleaded. They fell on deaf ears and she instantly regretted it.

"Please….just…go." His voice sounded like it was going to crack and he walked away. Jinx felt like crying and wondered what she had just given up. She hesitated for a moment, and then left.

It had been two days. Kid flash had moved into the titan's tower and was moping and sulking around. They had accepted him in because they were friends, but he was starting to overstay his welcome.

"Can't we just kick him out?" Beast Boy complained. The titans had all met up in the kitchen and were discussing their unwelcomed guest.

"That would be most cruel. Kid flash is very upset and needs his friends to comfort him." Starfire said, defending the boy.

"Yes, but he can't stay here." Cyborg said and Raven nodded in agreement. Feeling defeated, Starfire turned to her secret boyfriend.

"Robin. Please have the heart and allow our friend to stay here until he is feeling content again." She gave him a bit of a pout, and it was obvious that Robin was struggling with what to answer. _"Whipped."_ Raven laughed to herself.

"How about we try to find out what's the matter. If we can help him solve it, great, otherwise we ask him to leave." Starfire narrowed her eyes at him, but finally said "Fine."

"Kid Flash. What is the bothering you?" Starfire asked as she approached him cautiously. He looked up at her miserably.

"She doesn't love me. She doesn't even like me, and it's all my fault."

"Who is it that does not like you?"

"Jinx." He groaned and put his head in his hands. All of the titans looked surprised at this, but Raven recovered first. Shooting the team a _don't say anything about it look,_ she walked over to her friend and sat down next to him. Wrapping her arm around him she said, "Well you know what you have to do then, right?" He shook his head no. "You go find her. Go find her, Kid flash, and tell her how you feel."

"Didn't you hear me? She doesn't like me."

"Are you telling me that you, Kid Flash, can't make her give you the time of day? You are a super hero, you can do anything. You are the reason she left her team. Obviously there is something there, right?" Raven said in her most motivational voice. The teens stared at her in amazement.

"Yea." He said, perking up.

"You know what to do right?"

"Uhh…no. Not really." He said, face drooping again.

"Well then I'll tell you. You go in there and sweep her off her feet. You look at her and tell her why you two are meant to be together. And then when she starts to protest, you kiss away any comprehensible thought. That's how you do it because you are Kid Flash."

"Yeah, yeah you're right! Thanks Raven!" He jumped up, a glint in his eye and ran off.

"You're welcome." She returned to her usual monotone voice and looked over at her friends. "What? And don't leave your mouths open, flies will lay eggs in them." She said as she turned away.

It took him a couple of hours to find her. He had picked up a bouquet of roses and went home to freshen up first. When he spotted her, he gave long hard thought to what he'd say to her. Walking up, he tapped her on the shoulder. When she turned around, he thrust the flowers in her hands and started to talk.

"These are for you. And I want to ask you the same question I did the other day. Is there something between us, or am I just going crazy? All I know is I really like you, and I know you like me. Don't try to deny it Jinx, because otherwise you wouldn't have left our team for me. Otherwise, you'd have no problem sleeping alone. You like me because otherwise you wouldn't have cared. So please, come back to me, and this time don't pretend that it's nothing." He rushed.

"Flash, I don't like you that way. I was emotionally vulnerable and I-" Was all she managed to say before he took Raven's last piece of advice. They stood there, lips locked for what seemed like forever, all protests having died.

"You were saying?" Was all he asked, a smirk on his face.

"Shut up and kiss me." She pulled him forward. They kissed again, a long, softer kiss. When they pulled back she looked up into his eyes and said the sweetest words he ever heard.

"Let's go home."

_They are too cute! Ahaha I love them. _

_Horrorchik25: You're welcome! And thanks!_

_Bearrose: Thanks! And mine are too, don't worry. Enjoy!_

_Stormygirl335: Thanks for favourite authoring me and my story! _

_A-Mermaids-Tear1398: Thanks for favoriting!_

_Roth1401: Thanks for favoriting!_

_R+R S'il vous plait and ideas are always welcome._

_Ta ta_

_Poision Taint_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey! So, ya, I am taking forever to update. Sorry! I've been having insane writers block. So any ideas will be appreciated. _

They were both sitting in their book nook. Beast Boy had started another new book and Raven was reading an old poetry book. She had stumbled upon it and it was filled with mostly love poems. Normally, she would have turned up her nose, but recently it had interested her.

_The pearly treasures of the sea,  
>The lights that spatter heaven above,<br>More precious than these wonders are  
>My heart-of-hearts filled with your love.<em>

She read the poems lazily, a contented smile on her face. It was irritating her how happy she was, but she didn't feel like exploring the reason why because she was scared of what she might find. The cause of her fear in question glanced up at her. He saw her expression and raised a brow. "Whatcha grinning about Rae?" He had a light teasing tone, but was genuinely interested, even more so when she glanced up blushing.

"Nothing!" She said quickly as a book flew off the shelve.

This made him grin hugely and evilly. "Oh really? So you wont mind if I see what you're reading?" He said as he jumped over and tried to snatch the book from her hands. She saw him jump at her and before she could react, he had her pinned. They both struggled slightly until they realised jus how close they were. They sat there for a second, staring at each other. _"Damn. I never realised just how amazing her eyes look. They are so deep and beautiful and…wait…This is Raven!" _He thought. Similar things were running through Raven's head. _"His jaw is very…sexy. And the way his hair falls. He's just so…hot!...Wow wow wow! What the hell am I saying?" _They both jumped back at the same time, book haven been forgotten. They sat there for a moment, staring at each other before Beast Boy recovered. He looked over at the book and snatched it up. Raven tried to snatch it back, but it didn't work.

"Garfield Logan, give me my book right now or I swear…" She said in a dangerously calm voice.

"My my Rae, are these romance poems?"

"BEAST BOY!" She was trying to control her anger, but he was making it hard.

"The ocean's power, the heavenly sights, Cannot outweigh a love filled heart. And sparkling stars or glowing pearls, Pale as love flashes, beams and darts." He said in a sappy voice, batting his eyelashes at her.

"That's it!" She yelled. Two seconds later, he was flying out of a window. She gave a happy smirk and returned to her book. A few minutes later, he walked back in dripping wet. She sneered at him as he pouted at her.

"That was so uncalled for! I was just kidding!" He grumbled, shaking out his hair.

"Hey!" She yelled, getting covered by the droplets. He smirked at her and sat back down. They both remained silent for a moment before he talked again.

"So…Romance, ehn?" He laughed lightly.

"Yes Beast Boy. I enjoy the occasional romance. That doesn't mean that I have sappy fantasies about sparkly men watching me sleep." She snapped.

"Hey! No need to get defensive. I think it's cute." He laughed.

Secretly, she was pleased that he found her cute. Outwardly, however, she was insulted. "Cute? I will throw you out of a window again." She threatened.

"Just because I think you're cute, doesn't mean I don't think you're a bad ass amazing chick who could beat someone with a glare as well as break hearts with that sexy smile of yours. I mean! That came out wrong!" He said, panicking. Raven raised her eyebrows at him.

"My 'sexy' smile?" She asked, incredulous and a bit annoyed.

"Yeeeaahh…That came out wrong. You're not sexy. I mean, you are! I just never have thought about you like that! I mean, well, yeah, I thought about you like that, but not like…that… It's not that I couldn't think of you like _that_, but I mean, it would be weird because you don't look like that. I mean, I mean…I…Uh…Shit… It's…" He backtracked quickly, trying to find a way out of his predicament.

"Grass stain, shut up. You're only going to make it worse." She laughed, to his surprise, and he shut up instantly, looking embarrassed. She had laughed only because she could tell his intentions. They had both gone back to silence, soon deep into their books, until Raven disrupted it.

"So…Sexy, hunh?"

_Sorry you guys! Hopefully it won't take me quite as long next time. Oh, and I've decided to take up a distance learning course, but I'm not sure which one. Should I take __Financial management, Legal Studies, Management and Marketing, Tourism Studies, Forensic Sciences, Psychology or Sociology? _

_That poem is by Heinrich Heine. It's called Of pearls and Stars_

_Reviewers! 3_

_Horrorchik25: Sorry I took so long! And I definitely will be making more of them._

_Ethereal Nightmare: Thanks!_

_Concolor44: They are. I adore them. And yeah, he probably would, but he's not known for his… finesse. Thanks!_

_Ravenkakashiluv26: Thanks for favoriting and alerting!_

_Until next time,_

_Poision Taint_


End file.
